harrypotter2fandomcom-20200213-history
Connie Pierce
Connie Mia Pierce (b. 11 March,1979) was a muggle-born witch, the eldest daughter of muggle parents, Mr and Mrs Pierce. She also has a younger sister, Brittany. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990-1997 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. At age eleven, Connie found out she was a witch and her parents were proud the day she got her letter. Following that ordeal, Connie grew into a confident young woman, becoming an important member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. She would later fight in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997, and the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. She was also an accomplished Quidditch player, playing Chaser and Seeker at different times for the Gryffindor House team. Biography Early life (1979-1990) Connie was the eldest daughter and muggle parents, Mr and Mrs Pierce. She was born shortly before the beginning of the First Wizarding War. Connie grew up with her parents and her little sister, Brittany, near Wiltshire, England. At age eleven, Connie received her letter from Hogwarts in July 1990, after that she found out that she was a witch. Hogwarts years (1990-1997) Third year Connie travelled to Diagon Alley with her family to buy her sisters school supplies. In Flourish and Blotts, however, she became the owner of a brand new set of Gilderoy Lockhart's collected works. Harry, having been given them by Lockhart as a publicity stunt. Connie stood up to Draco Malfoy when he started to insult him. Draco was with his father,Lucius, and the elder Malfoy took the opportunity to insult the Weasley and Pierce family for associating with the Muggle parents of Muggle-born witch Hermione Granger and — in his eyes — being a disgrace to wizards. After seeing the Slytherin Quidditch team with new brooms and of course two new players; Draco Malfoy and Samantha White, the first girl on the Slytherin team ever. Connie stated that at least the Gryffindor players didn't but their way in. Draco Malfoy mocked her by calling a her a "filthy little Mudblood." ''which hurt Connie's feelings. During the rest of that year, Draco constantly insulted her and Connie's sister. Following this traumatic experience, Connie returned to normal and was happy and relaxed for the rest of the summer term. At the end of the school year, she travelled back to King's Cross with her sister, Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express, playing Exploding Snap. Fourth year On the Hogwarts Express, Connie was separated from her sister until the train stopped because of the Dementors. In the dark, she found her way into the compartment containing Harry, Hermione, Ron, Brittany, and Professor Lupin. When the Dementors came to the compartment, Connie was one of the worst affected by them as she had horrible experiences with the Chamber of Secrets last year. She went very pale and shook like mad, eventually sobbing and having to be comforted by Hermione. Later in the year, after Harry fell from his broomstick in a Quidditch match during a storm, Connie visited him in the hospital wing. She had made him a get well card that sang shrilly when opened and presented it to him while blushing furiously. Fifth year In the summer of 1994, Connie and Brittany spent a lot of time with Hermione, who was staying at the Burrow before and after the Quidditch World Cup. They shared Ginny's room and tent at the World Cup and solidified their growing friendship. Aware of her interest in Harry, Connie advised Ginny to relax around him more and show him what she was really like, since she could barely talk if he was in the same room as her. She even suggested that Ginny start going out with other people. Although she was still shy around Harry, who was also staying at the Burrow, Ginny took Connie's advice and was much more relaxed and spent time with him, Ron, Brittany, and Hermione. She attended the Quidditch World Cup final with her sister, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's. However, she still harbored feelings for Harry and was displeased to hear that he had asked Cho Chang to the ball. She was even more despondent when Ron suggested that Harry take her to the ball since he did not have a date. Struggling with the idea that she ''could have gone with Harry, she nevertheless remained loyal to her agreement with Neville and attended the ball with him. At the ball, she met Michael Corner and started dating him at the end of the year. Sixth year With the revelation that Lord Voldemort had returned in the summer of 1995, Connie's parents became active members of the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix. As a result, the family was relocated to the Order's headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Placethat summer. Connie stayed at headquarters, sharing a room with Hermione and Brittany, and helped her mother to clean the place to make it a suitable base of operations. She learned the truth about Sirius Black and met Nymphadora Tonks, who acted like a big sister towards her, Brittany and Hermione. When Harry arrived at Number 12, Connie was pleased to see Harry, and, due to her taking Hermione's advice and her relationship with Michael Corner, was relaxed and composed in his presence, showing none of the embarrassment and shyness towards him that she had shown during previous meetings. Connie returned to Hogwarts in the September of 1995 with her sister, who was starting her fourth year. During the train ride on the Hogwarts Express, Connie introduced Harry and Neville to Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in her sisters year. With the arrival of new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Dolores Umbridge and a theory-based course, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to form a study group to teach practical defence spells. Connie and Brittany joined the group, bringing her boyfriend Michael with her, and several other Ravenclaws. They all met in the Hog's Head where Connie first demonstrated her sense of humour by mimicking Umbridge's cough. During the first official meeting of the group, she came up with the name for the group — Dumbledore's Army. Following the battle, Connie recovered in the hospital wing at Hogwarts where Madam Pomfrey fixed her ankle in a trice. On the train ride back to London, Connie revealed that she had ditched Michael, who was being sulky about Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw in Quidditch, and who had moved on to Cho Chang. Ron told her to choose better next time, while casting Harry an oddly furtive look, to which she replied that she already had. Connie was now dating his classmate Dean Thomas, much to Ron and Brittany's horror. She comforted Harry, who had lost his godfather, Sirius Black during the battle, when he was pushed right through the veil, the portal separating the world of the living from the world of the dead by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Seventh year Connie and her sister, Brittany, spent the summer of 1996 at the Burrow with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other Weasleys. Despite having to put up with Brittany's constant nagging. She had a good summer practising Quidditch and planning to try out for the House team as a Chaser. On a trip to Fred and George's new shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, in Diagon Alley, she bought her first pet, a purple Pygmy Puff that she named Arnold. On 1 September, she met up with Dean Thomas on the Hogwarts Express, but was interrupted by fellow D.A. member Zacharias Smith, who attempted to get information out of her regarding what had happened that night in the Department of Mysteries. Tired of his continued questioning, she cursed him with the Bat-Bogey Hex and was seen by the new Potions teacher, Horace Slughorn. Connie feared detention, but Slughorn was so impressed with the hex that he invited her to take lunch with him as part of a select group of students he hoped to cultivate. As term started, Connie tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, of which Harry had been made the Captain. She excelled as a Chaser and was given a spot on the roster. Following one Quidditch practice, she and Dean were caught kissing by Harry, Brittany and Ron. Connie took her N.E.W.Ts despite the tragedy that had occurred at the school and attended Dumbledore's funeral. After the former headmaster had been laid to rest, Harry broke up with Connie, fearing that if Voldemort knew how he felt about her, she would become a target, and he could not knowingly endanger her life. Despite saying that she knew the risks involved in being with Harry, she accepted his decision. Battle of Hogwarts When Harry, Hermione, Brittany, and Ron returned to Hogwarts in search of a Horcrux, they were met by Neville and the remnants of Dumbledore's Army that had stood up to Snape. Acting on a promise to Connie, Neville sent word to her, via the enchanted galleons, that Harry was at the school. When the seemingly lifeless body of Harry was presented to the defenders of Hogwarts by Voldemort, Connie cried out in disbelief and grief. However, his apparent death spurred the defenders on, and Neville took up the Sword of Gryffindor and beheaded Nagini. With the battle restarted, Connie, along with Luna and Hermione, duelled Bellatrix Lestrange. Just as a Killing Curse missed her by inches, Mrs Weasley took up the fight and killed the witch who had threatened a family friend. Connie witnessed Harry's final defeat of Lord Voldemort and sat with her head on her little sister's shoulder shoulder during the victory celebrations in the Great Hall. Later life (1998-2017) After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Connie and Harry went their separate ways. Connie became a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies for several years, and married a half-blood wizard at some point. She then retired and had a family with him, giving birth to one child: Samuel Pierce. In 2017 Connie and her husband escorted their son Samuel to the Hogwarts Express, were he would begin his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Physical appearance Connie inherited her mother's brown hair and brown eyes. Connie was described as an extremely pretty girl when she got to her sixth year. Its stated that do to her appearance she attracts a certain amount of attention from boys and that she's to popular for her own good. She was of petite stature and had bright brown eyes like her mother. Personality and Traits Connie was a forceful, independent girl who often knew her own mind, even though she was bullied by Draco Malfoy and his gang in her third year. She had an energetic, lively personality; having feelings for Harry, however, during the first few years of their friendship, she became shy and withdrawn in his presence. On the advice of mutual friend Hermione Granger, however, she overcame it. She relaxed and reasserted her usual self, which was when Harry finally started noticing her. One of the traits Harry was attracted to was that Connie rarely got weepy; contrary to Cho Chang, who started to cry throughout the year after her boyfriend was killed. Connie also had a knack for imitating the mannerisms of others very accurately, much to the amusement of those around her, as she managed to mimic Dolores Umbridge's signature fake cough. =